


Remember

by damdemiwitch



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Because he has no more believers, But Jamie is still alive, Dead Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Gen, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Jamie Bennett and his bunny, Jamie Bennetts bunny saves the day again, Jamie stops believing, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: Jack Frost has no believers left and then Jamie finds a raggedy, old bunny with a button for one of it's eyes.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Remember

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

Jack Frost has no more believers. The children grew up and forgot about him. A Guardian that has no more believers becones weak and powerless. So, Jack Frost turned to ice. The Guardians eventually found him, brought him to the Pole, and kept him in a cold room for when he finally unfroze.

_Years Later:_

It was snowing outside and Jamie's bedroom window was frosted.

Jamie, now 18, was packing his stuff to move away to college. He reached into his closet and pulled a box out of the top of his closet, labeled "Stuffed Animals."

He looked through them, trying to decide which ones to give to charity, and which ones to give to Sophie.

At the bottom of the box was an old, raggedy stuffed bunny, with a button for one of its eyes. He picked it up and sat on his bed.

Something niggled at the back of his brain. Something important. He looked towards the window, staring off into space, trying to remember.

Jamie was deep in thought. Something caught his eye and snapped him out of his thoughts. A single, perfect snowflake landed on the glass.

Suddenly, Jamie _remembered._ The lack of eggs on Easter, him sitting on this very same bed, talking to this stuffed bunny. The glass frosting over, an egg being drawn on his window. Then a bunny being drawn. Then the frost bunny coming to life and hopping around his room. Hack Frost, believing. Pitch Black, fighting, snowballs.

Talking to Jack.

_"What if we stop believing in you?"_

_"Hey, slow down, slow down! Are you telling me to stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?"_

_"No."_

_"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here. Which kind of makes you a Guardian too."_

Jamie snapped back to the present. He softly whispered, "Jack Frost."

Back at the North Pole, in a lonely, cold room, where a single ice statue stood, the sound of ice cracking filled the air.

Jack Frost stumbles and stands up straight.

He grips his staff and a twinkling appears in his eyes.

Everyone in the North Pole can hear his joyful "Whoop!"

Tears shimmer in North's eyes and he longs to go greet Jack, but he knows that he cannot stop Jack from seeing his only believer.

A tapping sound interrupts Jamie's musing. He looks at his window and sees a familiar smiling face.

Jamie opens his window and envelops Jack in a hug.

"I believe."


End file.
